Baked Goods?
by thefallfiles
Summary: Scully laughed at him, the sight of him stuttering all over the place getting the best of her. Plus his hair looks…amazing. Shaking her head and closing the distance between them, she tore a small piece of the delicious treat he held out for herself. MSR
an: requested via tumblr | no beta. one shot. ~ i am a little tipsy, so slight errors, maybe.

 **scully and mulder** – " _hey! I was gonna eat that!_ "

Pulling the long fiery strands back into a loose bun at the back of her head, she leaned back on her heels; sinking further into the thick carpet, watching the saturated reflection in the mirrored surface. Drumming her fingers against the cherry blossom wood dresser, the index finger on her right hand twitching a beat faster than the rest of her other digits.

"Mum?" A loud voice called, resounding up the stairway and through her open door. "Are you home?" Then, a scurrying of footsteps.

Scully flinched as she visualised muddy footprints stamping their respective patterns across her freshly mopped floors. Closing her eyes and releasing her grip on the dresser, her body flowing towards the archway out of her room and down the wooden stairs – making sure to skip the third last step that groaned it's protest every time someone stood on it – probably going to give way on the next unlucky person that took the chance.

"Hey, red." Scully smirked, pressing a soft kiss to her daughter's head.

A huff of protest squirmed beneath her, trying to escape the hands lightly squeezing her shoulders.

"I am _not_ red, it's blonde!" the young girl grumbled, opening the zipper on her bag and rummaging around.

 _You're my child, you've got some red in there._

A set of arms wrapped themselves around Scully's waist, nuzzling their nose behind her ear and pressing a few soft kisses on her neck. "It's…strawberry-" Mulder started, looking up and tilting his head to get a better look at her. "Blonde…Strawberry Blonde, Em." He clarified, a small smile twitching at his lips.

"It's not! Ugh, never mind." She threw a piece of paper onto the table in front of her, "And my name is Emily not Em!" rolling her eyes and running off through the kitchen door and towards William's room.

Turning around in his arms, her eyebrow flicking up towards her hairline as if to say "Where is she going?" Mulder shrugged, pulling her back in closer towards him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She stood there for a few moments, just breathing him in. _It does feel so good to be in his arms, to have the family back together like this._ She just needed a few minutes- and she'd be good. They'd be good.

With a sigh, "Okay, Mulder…" Pressing her hands to his chest and he immediately pulled away from her, knowing that she wasn't rejecting him, the warm hands on his chest told him all that he needed to know.

Turning back towards the bench, Scully's eyes zoned in on the piece of paper that her daughter had left there. "I hope you all didn't track mud onto the tiled floors. They've just been cleaned." She muttered, looking for a distraction.

 _Of course they did…what am I thinking?_

Mulder chuckled as he moved towards the bench, leaning against the opaque surface, his fingers reaching for the piece of paper Emily had left behind. "What is this?"

Scully moved towards the fridge suddenly in the mood for something sweet. "I don't know, Mulder. Do I look like a mind reader?" Opening the fridge door in one quick motion, her body swivelling back towards him. "Don't answer that." She added, her eyes flashing to his.

His mouth was opened about to do just that, tongue swiping at his bottom lip before sweeping his eyes back down to the paper in his hands. "Oh, shit. Dana…" He said quietly, the use of her first name causing her stomach to go uneasy.

A chocolate bar in her hand, she paused, eyes unwilling to travel up and look into those big, concerning orbs of his.

 _What could it be? It can't be that bad…she's only eleven for God's sake! Oh, we're going to have to switch schools and move, go back into hiding. I just I can't do that wi-_

The piece of paper was now held in front of her eyes, Scully wrapped her fingers around his wrist and moved his hand back so that she could read the words without her glasses. Her mouth moved along silently with the words 'such a delight…annual bake sale…'. Eyes narrowing, Scully snatched the letter from him and hit his arm with it before shoving his chest. _Fucking jerk!_

"Goddammit, Mulder! Are you kidding me?!" She let out a long breath, crossing her arms across her stomach in a well-practiced technique to stop her hands from shaking.

Moving towards the door that Emily had ran through not that long ago, he ran a hand through his hair tentatively. "So," He started, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out his wallet. "Let's go get these baked goods."

* * *

Washing her hands meticulously, she gave her reflection in the mirror a once over; tugging the hair tie from her hair and placing it in her nightgowns pocket. Scully swiped a few dark mascara spots from underneath her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair before pulling the cool material closer to her body as she made her way out of the bathroom door.

"Hey! I was gonna eat that!" She wagged her finger at him, her bottom lip jutting out at him.

Mulder paused with his hand raised between them, a brownie clasped between his fingers. "D'ou wahnd somhe?"

Scully laughed at him, the sight of him stuttering all over the place getting the best of her. _Plus his hair looks…amazing._ Shaking her head and closing the distance between them, she tore a small piece of the delicious treat he held out for herself.

"I'm glad we used those *extra ingredients* for our own batch but I think you've had enough, Mulder. We've talked about the effects-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he pulled her towards him, the wind getting knocked out of her as her back collided with the mattress, a warm form pressing her even further into the cushions. She felt tingly all over, as though the edges of her body were blurred, she was vibrating with feelings and colour.

He laughed, nudging his nose against hers and dropping a kiss to her forehead, cheek, jawline, his hot tongue darting out to write a wet path across her jawbone. "I know about the effects of 'brownies' Dr. Scully." He teased, and she huffed, pretending to be annoyed with him as she turned her head away from him.

 _I'm sure you do, Mulder…_

Swirling his tongue around her earlobe before gently tugging it into her mouth, Scully let out a gasp, her eyes rolling back into her head. The cushions underneath her body felt so soft, it was like she was laying on a marshmallow cloud and if she closed her eyes, every part of her body felt like loose live-wires.

"Scully?"

She swatted at him to be quiet and to put his mouth to better use.

"Dr. Scully?"

"Mulder." She squeezed her eyes more closed, she was exasperated with him.

 _Why can't you just not talk, for 2 minutes…or 20._

The voice was louder this time, firmer. "No…Dr. Scully, we need you in OR2."

Springing upright, Scully nearly collided her head with the bunker above her. Turning towards the woman who was still chatting away. Definitely not Mulder. Reaching into her pocket and grabbing her phone, she swiped the screen and typed in the password 'WILLIAM'. Her finger hovering over the call button, she raised her chin to look at the woman once again.

"Could you give me a moment?" Her eyes were desperate, but her tone stoic.

The woman nodded once, her spine straightening. "Sure, I'll get the team together."

It felt like hours, but it was relatively only seconds.

 _Just do it. Do it now. It's just a phone call it won't cause the end of the world._

 _But what if it does?_

"I'm not here, don't bother leaving a message." Mulder's message tone rang out.

"Mulder, it's me. We need to find him. We need to find William."


End file.
